Forum talk:Wer steckt hinter der Maske?
Diskussionsbereich! @MegaPimpf Wo sieht man den Tobis MS? Dragon~ 16:36, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :man sieht noch nicht sein MS, bzw man weis nicht ob es wircklich sein ms ist, aber die technik die er anwendet ist so ähnlich wie das Kamui von kakashis ms und deshalb könnte es das selbe ms sein. [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 20:29, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @ Jönäs Es könnte sich praktisch gesehn um zwei seperate Personen handeln, da sie von der Maske und den Haaren her auch anders sind. Minato bezeichnet ihn ja auch bloß als "the masked guy". vllt auch eine art jutsu wie orochimaru es verwendet hat mit host ? Dragon~ 16:38, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) möglich aber warum sollte sich jemand obito schnappen es und nicht kakashi. ich mein es wäre je wohl viel einfach sich nen talentierern shonobbi raus zu suchen. nichts gegen obito ich mag sein chara aber er war nicht der stärkste von seinem clan und war davon weit entfernt. ich kann mir nicht vorstellen das es er ist. ich glaube kishi hat das absichtlich gemacht das man an tobis indentität zweifelt und nicht jeder meint es wäre madara. obwohl ich ich auch denke wenn tobi madara ist. Jönäs 19:01, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) sogesehen richtig von wegen n talentierteren shinobi suchen und so.. aber prinzipiell reicht obito auch, weil was madara kann kann er halt. un das kann er ja auch im körper vom host im prinzip, der hat sogar inklusive das sharingan schon , praktisch nicht? ;) aber ernsthaft.. wenn kishi wirklich tobi = madara gemacht hat.. gott nei ndas wäre sooo simpel und dann wäre die maske ja auch unnötig weil er seine identität ja eh frei bekundigt..& hab hier letztens auf narutopedia iwas gelesen von wegen jemand hat mal zu tobi gesgat: "heutzutage gibst du dich also als madara uchiha aus" wäre ja wieder n contra argument.. [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 21:46, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) @MegaPimpf1 ist es nicht so, dass tobi weiß wie man augen transplantiert? wäre es dann nicht einfach für ihn, dass er sich wieder ein rechtes sharingan einsetzt? weil er halt sein "fremdes" sharingan im prinzip dann verdeckt unter der maske wie kakashi es auch tut. (evtl das man fremde sharingan nicht so kontrollieren kann wie das eigene?! ) worauf ich hinaus will ist , wenn er sich ein auge transplantiert hat ( und wir wissen tobi kann augen transplantieren , da er auch sasuke itachis augen eingesetzt hat und sich selbst das rinnegan) dann ist dein Argument gegen Tobi=Obito weil tobi 2 sharingan hat, wiederlegt. richtig? [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 21:53, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :nur zum teil, da obito immer noch unter steinen zerdrückt wurde und sein linkes auge völlig zerstört wurde, sodass madara dort nichts merhz einsetzen könnte [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 00:03, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :naja tobi hat auch schon x-mal sein arm verloren durch iwelchen scheiß und trozdem hat er jedes mal n neuen :D also ich denk auch körper sind wiederherstellbar [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 12:22, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :naja den Arm brauchte er einfach nur wieder anzunähen, bei obito war es die gesammte linke hälfte und sie war nicht einfach ab, sondern war noch an seinem körper und zerdrückt. Das wär schwieriger gewesen. Klar es ist bestimmt möglich, aber wieso sollte er sich die mühe machen? das würde nur dann einen sinn machen, wenn obito etwas besonderes wär (besonderes Chakra oder so) doch darüber ist noch nichts bekannt, villt. wird darüber noch etwas bekannt, doch bisdahin halte ich das für unwahrscheinlich oder bist du anderer meinung? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 13:22, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :für unmöglich halte ichs nicht :P aber ok es ist wirklich unwahrscheinlich. wobei ich der madara theorie auch nicht zustimmen kann. hm schwierig :/ [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 14:31, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Madara oder Obito ich kann mir vorstellen dass es wirklich Obito ist, dass tobi noch beide augen hat dürfte kein problem sein, der clan hat es ja nicht so damit dass jeder seine augen behält ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es zwar madara bei itachis angriff war, madara wurde hinterher aber von obito besiegt, vielleicht ja auch einfach bei einem unachtsamen augenblick gemeuchelt... vielleicht ist madara ja auch an altersschwäche gestorben warum sollte obito die steine überlebt haben, ich kann mir vorstellen dass madara ihn gerettet hat, immerhin ist er doch spezialist darin einen tod vorzutäuschen (es hieß ja auch madara sei tot, warum sollte er es dann nicht bei obito genauso gemacht haben) vielleicht hat madara obito ja genauso eine interessante geschichte erzählt wie sasuke, natürlich mit für ihn interessantem inhalt, und hat obito so zu einer art schüler gemacht alles in allem glaub ich dass obito einfach nach madaras tod seine identität angenommen hat, denn madara war bekannt wie ein bunter pudel und man hatte respekt, wenn nicht angst vor ihm... obito dagegen war ein kleines kind zu der sache mit der zerquetschten seite von obito, könnte doch sein dass der einfach geheilt wurde oder ein jutsu ähnlich das von oroshimaru angewendet wurde das MS spricht auch für obito, wenn madara sich die augen eingesetzt hätte müsste es vollkommen anders aussehen als kakashis MS :könnte möglich sein, doch habe ich zwei fragen zu deiner theorie: Warum sollte madara sioch die mühe machen obito zuretten und ihm dann eine lügengeschichte erzählen? (nur so neben bei: Madara hat sasuke keine lügengeschichte erzählt, alles was er gesagt hat stimmt und sasuke hat dann selber entschieden) und dann Obito war kein starker shinobi und tobi ist extrem stark!! da kann etwas nichgt stimmen. Zu der sache mit der zerqzetschten seite, wer sollte sich die mühe m,achen ihn zuheilen? [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 11:01, 10. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :was habt ihr alle mit tobis MS .. das hat noch kein arsch gesehn :D alles was ihr vermutet ist das kamui was mit der teleportationsfähigkeit zu tun hat , wobei das auch einfach zufall sein kann das kakashi das entdeckt hat :D.. hm die theorie mit uchiha masaka masked guy ist nicht der selbe wie der jetztige tobi , die hat ich auch schon. Andere Theorie ist mir iwie grad aus der Biologie eingefallen: Metamorphose? Was ich mein ist, wenn es die selbe Person ist, vllt zeigt der Wechsel der Maske immer eine veränderung der fähigkeiten an? Weil beim Wechsel von Wirbelmaske zu der komischen jetzt war das Rinnegan neu. Vllt hatte Tobi dnan damals noch kein Sharingan? VLLT (oh gott jetzt werd ich getötet) ist tobi ja ein non-uchiha wie kakashi sogar ? ich mein das gegenteil beweisen kann mir ja keiner, weil anscheinend hat tobi ja sein sharingan permanent an, könnte daran liegen, dass er gar nicht in der lage ist es zu deaktivieren wie wir das von kakashi kennen. Gott das sind nur alles waage theorien die mir grade durch den kopf gegangen sind.. ehrlich gesgat bin ich von der tobi = obito version auch nicht überzeugt weil obito einfach n 0815 charakter war der nix besonderes konnte.. andererseits bin ich von der tobi = madara version auch nicht überzeugt.. ich meinw as soll das das doch iwo schwachsinn.. wenn er sagt er ist madara und madara ist, dann brauch er keine verdammte maske was soll denn dannder schmarn :D [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 13:34, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) obito kann doch garnicht tobi sein, tobi hat doch damals die eltern von naruto umgebracht, als er den 9schwänzigen kontollierte. also kann das ja nicht sein denn als der vater von naruto lebte war obito noch ein kleiner genen bzw noch ein kind!(217.255.166.211 22:49, 26. Aug. 2013 (UTC)). :du solltest den manga lesen, da werden dir noch einige überraschungen begegnen. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'Yunaღ']](Dissi) 08:05, 27. Aug. 2013 (UTC)